Flightless Falcon
by Zanzibar1
Summary: *On Hiatus* Sequel to I'm a Mutant. Sarah is missing from the mansion. Drago is distraught as the search for her turns up nothing and the entire team is on the lookout for any sign of her, but there is nothing to give them a clue as to where she has gone. Link to the Full cover (remember to delete the spaces) viantart . com/#/d5ly4sc
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope everyone found this sequel and to those of you joining the story there is a prequel to this called "I'm a Mutant?" that you should read before reading this story. I hope you all enjoy the sequel to "I'm a Mutant?"! Don't forget to review at the end! _

"You remember what you are supposed to do?" Magneto asked.

Pietro nodded, "Yes father."

"Good."

The two mutants were standing in the room Mastermind used for searching others minds, interrogations, captivity, and the such, but this time he was using it to erase the memories of a girl about 16 years old with disheveled brown curly hair and burnt clothes on. She was twitching between Mastermind's hands and giving grunts of pain every so often as she fought for control in the telepathic link that he had established.

Mastermind swept through memory after memory of the X-Men and her boyfriend she had just fallen for and shoved them, with difficulty, into a deep corner of her mind where she would never find them again, even though she was a telepath and she was fighting for control every second.

Pietro had been disgruntled at the fact that he would have to convince some girl that she was his girlfriend and she had been in a car accident where she had lost her memories of their time together, that is to say until he saw her and began to desire her, not out of love, but out of greed.

_She'll be a nice one to add to the collection of girls I've gotten to fall for me. Too bad for her boyfriend that she won't know him anymore, Ha! I'll have no competition what-so-ever._

Mastermind removed his hands and she slumped forward in the seat to be caught by Pietro who had sped over to her and now undid the bonds holding her wrists down and picked her up bridal style.

"Is it done?" Magneto asked his telepath.

Mastermind nodded and sweat dripped off his forehead onto the ground. Turning to Pietro he instructed, "Pietro when she wakes up tell her what is on this card and then bring her to me the next day. I will check that she has no recollection of anyone except vague glimpses of you."

Pietro nodded accepting the card and zipped out of the room taking her to the bedroom that was now designated hers and just so happened to be right next to his.

Pietro smiled, _This is my lucky day! A beautiful girl to make all mine._

He chuckled as he gently set her on the bed and left her to another mutant girl who had gotten a cotton gown to replace the burnt clothes.

He left with a smirk at his rapid thoughts of what he would do with her once she was not needed in his father's plans anymore.

* * *

><p><em>I fought every move he made in my mind. He was dragging away memories and locking them away between iron doors and I wouldn't accept that. He moved on to the memories of Drago and I cried out in anguish as I wrestled with him to keep Drago with me even if it was just in memory and he ripped it away from me and I began to forget what each memory contained. <em>

_No! Drago! _

_I pushed against the other telepath and fought as much as I could in the pain I was in. _

_Drago! Gambit! Kurt! Somebody!_

_Quiet girl! _

_NO! _I shifted in my mind into a silver wolf and snapped my jaws at him threatening his every move. He payed me no mind and continued to drag away memories while sapping my strength from me to keep me from fighting back with too much power.

_Please! _I pleaded._ Don't do this to me! I love Drago! Don't take him from me! No! Please don't!_ I was crying now as I felt the last memory pulled away and I was left in the darkness all alone. The outside world didn't matter anymore and I fell to my knees and bowed my head trembling as I weeped in the farthest corner of my mind.

_Someone…please, save me…What…What am I fighting for?..._

My mind faded into black as my body left conscious thought and reality left me floating there, in the middle of nothing.

_Author's Note: Please review! I love to know how I'm doing! And yes I know how short this is, but so is the prologue on my other story, so please just review and let me know if you are looking forward to this sequel or not! Thanks everybody!_


	2. Chapter 1

_:Telepathic Talking:  
>Thinking and dreaming in some cases<br>_"Regular Thinking"

"Sarah!" I sat up quickly, away from the tree trunk and nearly didn't catch myself as I lost my balance on the branch and slid off of it. _I heard her! I know I did!_

I grabbed the branch below me and swung down using the momentum of my sliding off to propel me around.

_Charles! Charles!_

_:Yes, Drago?:_

_:Can you track a minor trace of a person through another?:_

_:Hmmm…What do you have in mind?:_

_:I just heard Sarah call out. Faintly, but it was there:_

_:I might just be able to. Come to Cerebro's room and we'll try it out:_

_:Alright:_

I made my way back into the mansion and headed down to the room where Cerebro was, giving people death glares to get them out of my way. I had a slim hope that it was possible to maybe find the love of my life. The only problem is, she sounded as though she was in pain. And whoever was hurting her had better be looking behind their back watching for me because I'm going to tear those hurting her apart.

I arrived in the spherical room where the Professor was waiting.

"Drago, stand by me and place a hand on my shoulder," he instructed.

I did as I was instructed without a word.

"Concentrate on what you felt from her and hold that feeling in your mind."

I tugged on the feeling I had felt that had woken me up from my slumber and held onto it with all my might. I could feel as if the Professor was reaching out to that feeling and trying to trace a path through minds towards the origin of the feeling.

When he pulled back out I opened my eyes and looked to him hopeful that we had finally achieved some good results. Sadly he looked back into my eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Drago, but it didn't work," he said. "I'm sorry. We'll continue to try and find her. You can have no doubt that we will try and find her until she is back home with us."

"Thank you Professor, for trying," I replied. I was definitely gratified that the X-Men would go to such lengths to find Sarah, of course she is their friend too, but none of them can understand the pain of becoming a boyfriend and having the one you love as a girlfriend disappear as soon you come together. Except perhaps Scott and Jean, but those two will never give in to their feelings until someone gives them a push in the right direction. _Hell, I might just give them that push if they don't get together and continue this "Oh no I'm not in love with him/ her" business._

I looked up to find myself outside the mansion once more and I looked up into the sky.

"Sarah, where are you?" I silently asked the wind. "Please be safe."

"Hey, Drago. How are you doing?" a voice asked from behind.

"Okay, considering how many times I've had my hopes yanked out from under my feet," I answered looking back to see Kurt.

Kurt gave a weak smile, "Yeah, I know Vat you mean." He looked up to the sky and gave a sigh. "She vas a vonderful girl and I know you know zis already, but you are a lucky man and she is lucky to have you for a friend and boyfriend."

I smiled at Kurt and replied, "Thanks."

Kurt returned the smile and nodded. "Ve are going to get her back. You know zat right?"

"That's if we can find her…" I replied feeling hopeless at the moment.

I felt a hand slap the back of my head and turned around with an angered look.

"Get a grip man!" Kurt shouted.

I was taken aback by the shout. Kurt was normally a kind easy going kind of guy and he had been hit by him. Sure he is an X-Man, but he doesn't go around hitting people!

Kurt didn't give me a second more before he started ranting. "I know you are better zan zat Drago! Don't give up hope! She has hope in us zat ve'll find her! If you've given each ozer up zen zere is no hope in finding her! So get your act togezer!"

I looked down, _He's right. I'm giving up hope in finding her when we still have a chance. _

I looked back up and gave a small smile. "You're right, Kurt. I was being an idiot…We'll find her."

Kurt returned the smile and nodded. "Anytime."

* * *

><p><em>I could see a light at the end of a long tunnel. The light was disappearing as I tried to head towards it. A shadow intersected with the light blocking it into the form of a person. The shadow of the person turned to look at me and I froze as the shadow lifted an arm towards me before turning to face the light and the shadow shrank down while the arms grew larger. When the shadow was finished changing it spread its arms which were now wings gave hard flaps that lifted it into the air and flew away into the receding light.<em>

_I reached out to the receding light standing there speechless._

My eyes opened and I looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling that reflected the sunlight coming through the windows. I slowly sat up and looked around the room noticing first the windows, then a desk with a chair next to it and a door on the wall adjacent to the one the bed was on. I slid my feet out from under the light covers on the bed. I slowly got up and made my way to the window. Looking out I noticed that I was in a city with many people…well maybe people wasn't the right word.

_Where am I?...Who am I?...What is this place?_

A knock on the door startled me and I whipped around only to catch myself on the window sill as my eyes blurred for a moment. The door opened and I heard a sharp intake of breath before I felt someone's arm around my waist leaning me against a lean, muscular body. I closed my eyes allowing them to recover. Opening them back up I looked to the body of the person I was leaning against and saw a teenage boy around my age with white hair and a pale tone of skin.

He was smiling as though he had just gotten something so special that he felt warm inside.

"Do…Do I know you?" I asked.

His smile faltered before he replied, "Do you remember anything Sarah?"

"Is that who I am?" I asked unsure of whether he was talking to me, but I was the only person in the room with him so he must have been.

He nodded and asked with almost a hint of fear in his voice, "Do you know who I am?"

I slowly shook my head. My mind was complete darkness and I didn't know who or where I was.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked curious if he knew me.

He looked away and nodded. "Yes, I know who you are and in case you were wondering we are on an island called Genosha. You've lived here since…well…I suppose I should allow the doctor to explain."

"What do you mean? What is there to explain? I have no idea what you're talking about…"

He didn't say anything he only looked at me sadly before he walked over to the closet and pulled out a change of clothes and wordlessly left the room. I took the hint and changed into the fresh clothes just now realizing I was in a night gown. Once I finished dressing I came outside the room finding him leaning against the wall staring at the floor.

He looked up as he heard the door close and reached over, taking my hand in his, he led the way through the house and into another room. This room looked a lot like a study. At the center of the study was a large arm chair with a strange looking man in his late 30's or early 40's sat reading a book. He looked like a monkey with his hair fanning out on either side of him.

"Pietro, good to see you… Is that Sarah?" he asked looking more closely.

I looked to the white haired boy's face, _so his name is Pietro. What happened to me? He seemed sad about the fact that I didn't know him._

The man in front of us stood up and walked over.

"Sarah, it is good to see you up and about. Do you have any memories of anything or anyone?"

I thought back for a moment and shook my head when nothing came to me.

"I was afraid of that. Sarah you have suffered from a severe concussion that placed you into a coma for five years. Unfortunately while you were visiting a friend in New York you were attacked by a group of mutants called the X-Men. They are extremely cruel and care about no one except themselves and because of that you were knocked out and placed in a comatose state. Unfortunately it seems that your memories have been lost while in that state. I was hoping that wasn't the case."

"What are…mutants?" I asked confused. "And where is New York?"

"Mutants are people with a special DNA in their cells containing the X-gene. Some use their powers responsibly and others irresponsibly. Unfortunately the X-Men use theirs irresponsibly as you have noticed I'm sure," he explained. "And New York is a state in the United States of America where the X-Men reside causing mayhem around the city."

I ran his words through my mind again allowing the information to sink into my mind and thought of another question.

"So if they use their powers badly who are the ones who use them responsibly?"

"That would be those residing on this island. Everyone here is a mutant, even you."

"Then what is it that I can do?" I was becoming extremely curious although my mind was hurting at the temples with the amount of information being shared.

"Well originally your mutant abilities included shapeshifting and telepathy, but I don't know if during the accident one was damaged or not as we don't know everything about the X gene yet. We'll have to just play it by ear for the next few days and see if you remember anything. In fact I'm a telepath, so if you would sit down I might be able to help bring some memories back to the surface if you are willing to give it a try," he suggested.

I nodded eagerly; I didn't particularly like not remembering who I was or my past memories. He smiled and got out of the chair and motioned for me to sit down. I pulled away from Pietro's hands and sat down.

The Doctor placed his hands on either side of my head and closed his eyes. My eyes closed instinctually and I could almost feel him searching my mind. I felt a hand move aside the darkness and reach inside groping for anything that would help me recall who I was. I waited while I watched…well more like felt him search. He drew back out of the darkness and I opened my eyes in astonishment before closing them and sinking into the darkness myself.

_Pietro and I were walking down a busy street in New York City hand in hand. He had just suggested that they stop by an ice cream store and get an ice cream sundae before the movie. I had accepted and we were currently half a block away when suddenly we heard a crash in the distance. _

"_It's those bloody X-Men again," Pietro growled._

_I nodded, I could hear them talking to each other through two telepaths and I just wanted to mind blast them. Pietro knew what I had in mind as we were the only ones who were willing to stand up to the X-Men, besides the army who had no effect on them. Pietro picked me up bridal style and rushed us to the scene where the X-Men were attacking a subway station. _

_I popped out of his arms once we were closer and transformed myself into a wolf and adding a pair of wings to the mix to allow me a better advantage and threw myself into the fray. _

_Pietro was picking the team up in a hurricane with his speed and I began attacking those who got out such as the blue demon looking guy. He turned to face me and snarled at my attempts to take him down. I shifted into a lioness and began to stalk him. He only smirked when I pounced only to find he wasn't there. I turned to look up and I saw not the blue devil guy but someone who looked to be half dragon coming down on top of me and then darkness. _

I woke with a start and looked around to find Pietro next to me. The telepath doctor was sitting in another chair near the one I was in and Pietro had been standing next to me the entire time.

I smiled at Pietro and the smile turned into a frown when I remembered the last bit of the memory of when I went into the coma.

"Was everyone on board all right?" I asked.

Pietro nodded, "What we did saved a lot of people's lives that day. The only thing is that we…I nearly lost you."

I stood up and embraced him in a hug. "It's okay Pietro. I'm sorry I scared you like that."

"It's alright Sarah, it wasn't your fault," he replied and gently returned the embrace.

"Doctor…" I said turning in Pietro's arms, "is there anything else you can do? Or is it just up to time and my memory coming back on its own?"

The telepath sighed and he blinked before saying, "I'm afraid that I've done all I can. Like you said it's up to time and your memories coming back on their own…Pietro, Why don't you take Sarah around the island. Show her all you can. That's about the only thing that I think could possibly speed up the process and maybe take a trip to other countries you've been to together. That's about all the advice I can give you."

I nodded and embraced Pietro once again. "Let's go Pietro. I'd like to get my memories back as quickly as possible."

Pietro looked down at me and smiled. "Sure, let's go."

He took my hand and led me out of the room leaving the telepath doctor alone in the room.

* * *

><p>"Everything is going according to the plan?" Magneto appeared in the room from behind the back door.<p>

"Yes," he replied, "and your son is quite the actor. She'll be Pietro's in no time and she'll be all yours for spying on the worlds countries and the X-Men."

"Good."


End file.
